When a user requests a video asset, there may be a delay in displaying content until a sufficient portion of the asset has been cached on the customer's viewing device, and/or until sufficient bandwidth is available to deliver the content. Caching may be implemented to help prevent lag and delay during actual viewing of the content. The amount of delay can be quite variable and unpredictable. For instance, network congestion can reduce the amount of bandwidth available to reliably send the asset to the user, thereby increasing the initial delay and/or potentially causing interruptions during content delivery and/or presentation. Moreover, there may be a high rate of requests for viewing a popular asset, which may cause problems with delivery of that asset.